Beck's Big Break
Beck's Big Break is the 10th episode of Victorious. It aired on September 25th, 2010, although it was previously scheduled for early October 2010. Plot The show starts out with Tori and André at The Grub Truck with Festus, who jokes around with their orders, pretending he only has burritos to sell. They go and join Jade and Beck and find out that Beck is auditioning for a minor role in a new movie called Miss Fire. A day or two later, He ends up getting the part, and the others are thrilled. The next morning, Sikowitz and Tori are in class, performing lines in different ways. Beck is late to class because there was trouble with the lighting on set, and at first Sikowitz is annoyed, but then he happily asks Beck to tell him and the others about the movie. Beck describes what working on a movie is like, and says that the movie needs extras, so he invites his class with him. The only class member who doesn't join is Robbie, who fell asleep in class because he's too preoccupied with nightmares (See Sublot). The main star, Melinda Murray, is taping a scene in a restaurant set. Beck plays a waiter and Melinda (who turns out to be a surly diva) interrupts the scene, accusing him of messing up his line. The Director tells Her that the script Supervisor should tell Beck, but Beck apologizes and claims it's his mistake. However, Tori Seeing that he didn't points it out, even though Beck and Jade tell her not to and to sit down. After seeing the line the director agrees with Tori and tells Beck that he got it right, but Melinda is annoyed and asks Tori who she is. After Tori say she's a background player, Melinda is furious that an extra corrected her on the set and upon Tori mentioning she's Beck's friend, Melinda orders him to leave. The director tries to object but Melinda threatens to quit. Realizing he doesn't have a choice, the director apologizes to Beck, who says it's cool, but leaves miserable. When Tori tries to save Beck's job, she gets herself fired as well. The next day, Tori still feels sorry, but Beck doesn't seem to be so concerned. Jade is entirely upset at Tori and tells her that she should do something in order to get Beck his job back. Later, Tori and Cat go back to the studio to get Beck his job back, and encounter a dumb security guard who's easily fooled by Cat, and thinks Tori is named Crystal Waters. Tori goes to apologize, but finds a man who is dressed like her because he's her stunt double. The stunt man tries to flirt with her, but when she tells him she's 16, he walks away. On the movie set, Jake (a crew member) is directed to fire an arrow at a wall on the set when Melinda yells "Get Out!". Just then Tori goes to talk to Melinda, but she refuses to listen and orders her to leave. Tori tries to beg Melinda to give Beck his job back, but Melinda yells "Get Out!". Mistaking Melinda's argument with Tori for his cue, Jake accidentally shoots the arrow into Melinda's right hand. After Melinda is taken to the hospital, the director informs everyone that her roll is going to be recast because of Tori. Initially Tori feels bad, but everyone happily congratulates her, as they all hated Melinda. Tori also gets Beck his role back. When the two meet at school, Beck thanks Tori and they hug, but Jade makes them stop. Subplot 1 Robbie ends up having nightmares about his best friend, Rex. One of Robbie's nightmares was him in a cereal bowl and Rex, who was very large, blows snot at him. Cat suggests Robbie should talk to Lane about his problems. Lane tells Robbie that he is bullied by Rex just with words, and decides to give Robbie and Rex couples counseling. Lane shows them a giant chocolate chip cookie, and tells Robbie that he should eat it instead of Rex. After Robbie eats the cookie, he finally stands up to Rex. However, Robbie ends up with bad indigestion from the extra gluten in the cookie. Subplot 2 André sees that others have gotten stung by bees, and always gets annoyed cause he’s never gotten stung by a bee before. Trivia *'Absent:' Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *The location of the movie's shooting is Paramount Studios, where a majority of Nickelodeon productions are recorded. *The movie that Beck was in is called Miss Fire. *This aired as part of Nick's Worldwide Day of Play, where Victoria Justice hosted with Keke Palmer and the cast of True Jackson VP. Miranda Cosgrove and Big Time Rush were there also. *Robin Weiner, is called for attendance, which references the supervising producer of the Victorious as well as the wienerie from the iCarly episode iBelieve In Bigfoot, and their friend Robin's wiener dog in iWill Date Freddie. *This is one of the few episodes with a happy ending. Very few of Dan Schneider-written shows have happy endings, to add to the comedic effect. *This is the second episode that has Beck's name in the title (the first being "Jade Dumps Beck"). *Sikowitz (who was absent for all episodes following "The Bird Scene") returns in this episode. *It's revealed that Tori is 16. *This is the first time that Tori impersonates Crystal Waters and the first time she takes on an alias. She does this again in Freak the Freak Out. *In this episode, it's revealed that Robbie is allergic to gluten. *The alias of Crystal Waters may be a reference/parody of the name of the Final Destination character Clear Rivers. *'Ending Tagline:' "Toot your pickle." - André *On the dvd the tagline comes about 2 to 3 seconds later then normal when it shows sony music (i.e. after the sony music there is about a 2-3 second pause before the tagline for unknown reasons). Goofs *When the arrow went through Melinda's hand, there would be blood on the arrow. They instead used a fake hand. *When Melinda says "Stop smiling!", captions say that she said "Stop laughing!". *Captions misspell Miss Fire as "Misfire". In the Victorious: Hollywood Arts Debut game, the movie for this episode is called Crossfire. *When Tori played the piccolo for André and Cat, Cat was holding up a stuffed pig. In one shot, she would be holding it up, and then it would be down at her side, and then magically back up again. *Robbie ate a huge chocolate chip cookie with gluten and since he had Celiac disease, he couldn't eat it. Also, he couldn't have eaten it because most chocolate chips have milk chocolate and in his profile video, he said that he was lactose intolerant (he can't eat milk and dairy products). Normally, chocolate chips wouldn't have so much lactose that it could be fatal to Robbie but since the cookie was huge, there would be more chocolate chips. *Only Tori and Beck were fired, but Andre, Jade, and Cat seemed to leave the cast. *Sikowitz says Robot's don't have emotions and can't feel regret. However, there have been plenty of robots in fiction that have emotions. Examples include Rosie from The Jetsons, R2-D2 & C-3PO from the entire Star Wars Saga & The Alpha series from Power Rangers. Although he may be realistic, as in real life, robots don´t have emotions. *In the scene where Beck comes into class late, the white board in the background reads "Charater Type" rather than "Character Type". Running Gags *André wanting to get stung by a bee and getting annoyed every time a bee stings someone else. *People saying, "No no" to Tori. *Tori and her piccolo. *Sikowitz saying "dear Gandhi" (happens twice). Quotes Tori: Uh, let me have a turkey sandwich on whole wheat with lettuce tomato and a little light mayo. Festus: All I got are burritos. Tori: Okay, I'll have a burrito. "One Burrito!" in his truck Festus: Okay, Here you go, Turkey Sandwich on wheat, lettuce, tomato, little light mayo. Tori: I thought you said you only had burritos. Festus: What are you? A lawyer? Jade: The costume designer was in your dressing room? Beck: Yeah. Jade: Well, was she cute? Beck: He, was adorable! André: Don't even mention bees in front of me. Tori: Why, are you allergic? André: I don't know! I've never been stung by a bee! Cat: He (Lane) helped me get over my emotional problems. Rex: Nah, you're still a mess! Tori: Hi Beck. Beck: Tori Vega. Tori: That's me. Beck: You sure you're not Crystal Waters? Tori: You got the call. Beck: I'm back on the movie. Tori: Yay! Robbie: (to Rex) I want the cookie. Rex: What did you say? Robbie: Nothing! Lane: Say it louder. Robbie: NOTHING! Robbie: I...WANT...THE COOKIE! Jade: 1, 2... don't let me get to 3. (Tori and Beck stop hugging) Better. (Smiles sarcastically) Gallery 110 10 Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes without Trina